Broken
by This is How I Disappear
Summary: Tyson moves to Louisiana, and meets a boy at his new school that seems impossible to understand. Why does this boy hate him one day, and want him to be his friend the next? Based off the book Twilight. TysonxKai


"This sucks." Hiro sighed. "Tyson, I know it's different, but you'll learn to like it..." I scowled. "I want to go back to Ohio." "Oh, cry me a river." I dropped my bag as I stepped into my new room, which had previously been used as an attic. I turned around to face my brother with my arms crossed across my chest and my lower lip sticking out in a pout. "Don't give me that look. It's about time you moved away from all that snow." "It's better than staying in this humidity." "You're going to love Louisiana, trust me." "What town are we even in?" I mumbled. "Baton Rouge. I should take you out to the marshes some time, it's beautiful at sunset." "Hiro, I need to tell you something." "What is it, Tyson?" "I don't care." "Unpack. Dinner's at 7." 

Hiro left the "room," slamming the door behind him. I flopped onto the bed, screaming into the mattress. I couldn't believe it. I had to go to Baton Rouge High School, BRHS, tomorrow. How unfair since I was just moving in today.

Not as bad as I thought it'd be, though. Nobody has that stupid accent they have in all the movies shot in Louisiana. In fact, people barely have an accent at all. However, I'm going to have to get used to the whole "y'all" thing. I don't understand, why can't they just say "you all?" Why "y'all?"

I dug into my jeans pocket and took out my red razor phone. I punched in a few numbers and hit talk. It rang a few times before a young male voice answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Max, help me."

_"Haha, it's that bad, huh?"_

"It's January, and it's 90 degrees outside! And the humidity's outrageous!"

_"Well it's Louisiana, Tyson. What'd you expect?"_

"I didn't think it would be this bad though." I sat up and looked at the ceiling, spotting a spider dead in its own web. I'd have to web-check every where I went in this house to prevent getting bit by a radio-active spider and being given super spidey powers to fight non-existant villians with.

"I have school tomorrow."

_"Damn, are you serious? You're just getting in."_

"I know. It blows."

_"Hey hey, you might meet some hot new guys..."_

I laughed. Yes, I was gay. My family didn't care though. If fact, they supported me fully. After all, Hiro was gay as well. He even had a boyfriend that lived here too, Brooklyn.

"Maybe. Does Louisiana have gay guys?"

_"I don't know. I don't see why not."_

"Ah, that's true..."

_"Can you belive you're going to a private school?"_

"I know, man! Stuck with a bunch of stuck ups..."

_"Actually...I heard that down there it's not so bad. Private schools are really popular."_

"Yea, gramps said the public schools down here are really bad..."

"Tyson, dinner!"

I stomped on the floor and shouted, "Hold on! Just give me one second!"

I looked at the phone and frowned sadly. "I have to go for dinner."

_"Call me after school tomorrow, ok? You're an hour later over there, so I'll be home from school."_

I sighed heavily. "All right. Talk to you later, Maxie. Tell everybody up there in Ohio I said hey."

I snapped the phone closed and left it on the bed as I went downstairs for dinner. I saw Hiro and Brooklyn already sitting at the table. Brooklyn was smiling widely, eyes squinted slightly and happy with laughter. Hiro spotted me coming down the old, squeeky steps. "Plate's on the counter." I nodded and grabbed the glass plate and scooped mashed potatoes from a pot onto it. I sat at the table and Brooklyn smiled at me.

"I'm glad you moved down here." "I wasn't exactly given a choice." "Tyson, respect your elders," snapped Hiro. I glared at him. "It's fine, Hiro. It is true. However," Brooklyn's smile grew, which I didn't think was possible. "I'm sure you'll like it here. The people here are nice."

"Why am I going to a private school? We barely have money," I asked. Brooklyn's smile faultered. "Public schools here in Louisiana aren't like they are everywhere else. You should see the ones in New Orleans. Trust me, it's a lot safer in private schools." Hiro nodded in agreement. "We know you're more comfortable in public schools, but gramps made sure that I enrolled you in a private school."

I pushed my mashed potatoes around the plate a little while, my fork scraping against the painted glass. Hiro narrowed his eyes at him. "Eat your food, Tyson." Brooklyn laid his hand on Hiro's arm. "You can't blame him for not being hungry, Hiro." I shot my best try at a smile towards Brooklyn before standing and bringing my dish to the sink. I gently dropped it in and turned to go back up the stairs.

"Tyson, you can use my car in the morning to get to to school, if you want." I turned, half way up the stairs, to look at the smiling Brooklyn. "Thank you, Brooklyn." I finished the trip to my room and got under the cool covers of my bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day that he was in no way looking forward to.


End file.
